L.T. Surge's Big Brawl
Before: <--- The Third Shocking Gym Next: Slivering to Tiff ---> Script *''(Theme Song Plays)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''That a name you should know.'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's the star of the show'' *''He's more than you think'' *''He's got maxiumum pink'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''He comes right back at ya'' *''Give it all that you got'' *''Give your very best shot'' *''He'll send it it right back at ya for sure'' *''???: How can a help you King Dedede'' *''King Dedede: I need a Pokemon to clobber that Kirby'' *''???: That's what we do best at NME'' *''Waddle Dee: You better give it with a money back guarantee'' *''(Trumpet Solo)'' *''Oh, Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''Saving the day'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby'' *''He's here to stay'' *''Don't be fooled by his size you won't believe you eyes'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirrrrrby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby (Kirby)'' *''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby's the one'' *''Kirby and Pokemon, yeah'' *(Episode's Title arrives) *Tiff (voice): L.T. Surge's Big Brawl *(Episode Begins) *King Dedede: Forget it Kirby! There's only one winner that will get the gym badge and it's not you. *Kirby: That's what you think Dedede! Charizard, Flame Charge! *(Charizard burst a flame at Arbok that badly damages him) *King Dedede: Arbok, end this with Iron Poision Tail! *Tiff: Oh no! *Tuff: Dedede has won again... (cries) and it is so soon. *(Arbok uses that attack and hits something) *King Dedede: Yes! I won! Charizard is unable to battle. Ha! In your face. *Kirby: No he's not. *(King Dedede looks up and sees Charizard undamaged) *King Dedede: No way! *Tuff: I forgot, Flame Charge increases speed. *Kirby: He's right. Now, give up. *King Dedede: Never! *Kirby: If you say so. Charizard finish it with Fly. *(Charizard shoots down at Arbok and get knocked out) *King Dedede: Arbok! *(Arbok is now K.O.ed) *Waddle Dee: Arbok is unable to battle, Charizard wins. So the winner is Kirby! *Tuff: Yes! You won Kirby. *Kirby: Thanks guys. *King Dedede: No it's not possible. (Runs off screaming) *Waddle Dee: Good job Kirby. You have won the tournament. Now, behold the gym leader. *Kirby: Wow. *Waddle Dee: Please welcome the electric type specialty leader and Kirby challenger, L.t. Surge! *(He arrives as everyone chears) *Tiff: This is exciting! *(In the battle) *L.t. Surge: Voltorb, Tundershock on Charizard. *(Voltorb pulls in swarms of electric in its' body) *Kirby: Charizard, Ember. *(Charizard blasts a herd of fire that blows up Voltrob) *Kirby: You can't fight that Voltorb is a bomb. *L.t. Surge: You might be right, but who cares. Pikachu, it's your turn! *(Pikachu comes out of the pokeball) *Tiff: It's a Pikachu! *Tuff: Interresting. *(Pikachu uses Iron Tail and badly damage Charizard) *Kirby: Charizard, no! *(Charizard is knocked out) *Kirby: Come on back, you did great. Now, get's go Beedrill! *(Beedrill comes out of the pokeball) *Tiff: He's using Beedrill! *Tuff: That's good. I think... *(Pikachu misses an Iron Tail on Beedrill as Beedrill uses Poision Sing and Bug Bite on Pikachu K.O.ing it) *L.t. Surge: I will prove that you can't win now. Raichu, let's go! *(Raichu comes out of the pokeball) *Tiff: The evolved form of Pikachu. *Tuff: Is Beedrill going to keep it cool? *Waddle Dee (offscreen): Beedrill is unable to battle. *Tuff: Not. *Kirby: Look when I keep a goal, I stick to it. And my last pokemon will prove it! Raichu, go! *(Kirby's Raichu comes out of the pokeball) *Tuff: It's a Raichu vs. Raichu battle. *Tiff: It's hard to tell which Raichu is which. *(One Raichu attacks the other very badly with thundershock) *L.t. Surge: No, Raichu don't get beaten by this other Raichu. *Kirby: What that makes you? Little Trit? Let's wrap this up fast. Use Iron Tail. *Tiff: Raichu is revlved to know Iron Tail. *Tuff: You broke the 4th wall? *Tiff: I didn't. *(Raichu uses Iron Tail and takes out L.t. Surge's) *Waddle Dee: Raichu is unable to battle, Raichu wins. And the winner is Kirby! *King Dedede: WHAT?! *(Later outside the gym) *Waddle Dee: You sure proved yourself Kirby. And for that, L.t. Surge would like you to have this. *(Waddle Dee gives Kirby the Thunder Badge) *Kirby: I just got the Thunder Badge! *King Dedede: So, what are you going to do next? *Kirby: Me, Tiff and Tuff are off to the next gym to get my fourth gym badge) *King Dedede: You mean the Rainbow Badge. The next gym is 100 km away. It might take days to get there. *Kirby: What would you like to do now? *King Dedede: Compete in the tournament. I might win this time. *Kirby: Great! Come on guys let's go! *''" Now Kirby has 3 of 8. With 5 to go to the Kanto Leauge who wonder what dangers the heroes might enounter in the quest now. Tune in next time for the next exciting episode of Kirby and Pokemon"'' Category:Kirby (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Crossovers Category:Kirby Lover7485 Category:Kirby Lover7485 TV Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Episode Where Kirby Gets A Gym Badge Category:Kirby and Pokemon Episodes Category:Kirby and Pokemon/Season 1